twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Vampires (Curse of Cain Series)
The Originals are pure-blood vampires, and also are the first vampires in existence beside the first Demon Vampire Lilith Gaian and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them, they are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then regardless if they were normal Vampires or Ancient Vampires. History Members At any one time there are sixteen Originals, although only fifteen to date have been made, Cain turned the first Eight whom then could only turn their Mates. The more Originals that are created, for unknown reasons, the harder it becomes to make more Originals. Only one Original remains, and that Original is to be Cain's mate. Cain Edenson He is the first of the Originals, the Original Vampires as they were and he himself documented the creation of the Ancient Vampires and their diluted "normal kin" seen in the modern day, he ruled Babylon a long time ago although it was said he was originally ancient Celtic if his accent is anything to go by. He is actually a close relative of Adam and Eve, he killed his brother out of jealousy for loving another, becoming cursed by God as the first invincible Vampire. Lillian Gaian Alex Edenson Mack Pendennis The Fourth Original ever created and one of the seven that are currently awake travelling the world during the time of Cain's awakening, he is an Ancient Celtic Prince as his name suggests - Mack being the Celtic meaning for "son of the King" - but his family was murdered, found by the travelling Cain he was given Immortality as his "adopted brother". He is described as having short dark hair, dark and fierce blue eyes, broad shoulders and a muscular body like a model or footballer. Mack shares Cain's skill in Telekinesis, however Mack also seems to have two extra abilities: a far more powerful and controlled version of Alice's Precognition which has been classified as "Clairvoyance", and a enhanced sixth sense used for sensing danger or tracking. Like the other Originals, and unlike Cain however, Mack doesn't have the Curse of Cain and therefore despite only being temporarily killed doesn't benefit from the invulnerability powers belonging to Cain's own private curse despite being immune to its effects by being a direct Vampire to Cain's bloodline. Seeq Pendennis Seeq Pendennis - pronounced "Za-eek", being short and originally for the native American name Sequoyah which means "Sparrow" in the Native Cherokee tribe - was the Fifth Original and one of the seven that are currently awake travelling the world during the time of Cain's awakening, he is the twin brother of another Native Vampire: Jacy. He was turned with his brother when they showed interest, he is Mack's mate and was turned by Mack, while his brother was turned by their new eldest "adopted brother": Cain. His eyes are Dark Brown while his hair is Black, straight, and long. He is Slim, slightly taller and heavier than his twin brother, identifying marks include a tattoo of a circle with a line through it on his shoulder. Seeq and his brother share the same special abilities, they are Telepaths so strong that they make Edward seem like a con-artist in comparison, Seeq however is stronger than his brother and has developed the ability to confirm if a person's thoughts are telling the truth, however like his brother he can also control the thoughts or actions of a person mentally as well as having a strong telepathic link with his twin. Jacy Ayar Jacy Ayar - pronounced Ja-Key, being the Native American name originally meaning "moon" - Punchau Ayar Powers and Abilities Basic: *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much are much faster than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals cannot be physically destroyed like normal vampires, only White ash Daggers through the heart can kill them, but only temporarily as once the Ash Dagger is pulled out they shortly revive. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires, making them do as they wish. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Mental Ability negation' - Certain mental abilities such as telepathy or Alice's Precognition or even Alec's Senses blocking, can be negated by the mental strength of these Old Vampires, it is said that Jane's Illusion of Pain is nothing but a bee-sting to them. They are immune to all relationship, mental and emotional manipulation. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, the White Oak Tree however was burned down so no White Oak remains. *'Silver Dagger and the Ash of White Ash Wood' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart thereby neutralizing them. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. Trivia Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Vampires with Special Abilities